My Little Bird
by dokidokisama
Summary: Teenage Oscar and Andre find a terribly wounded girl on the road to Paris... A "just for fun" side-story!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This side-story takes place when Oscar is 17 years old before she meets Fersen or Rosalie. It's about Oscar and her friendship with an OC. I wrote this for fun and it's my first fan-fiction. Please be gentle. Thanks!  
_

* * *

Just before dawn on a chilly Spring morning, Oscar and Andre set off to Paris to run an errand for Oscar's father. They let their horses walk at a leisurely pace. There's plenty of time to get the task done and arrive back at Versailles before their daily duties at court begin.

"The sun isn't even up yet." Andre yawns.

"Stop complaining." Oscar says curtly. "I didn't ask you to come with me."

"It's not like I had a choice." Andre sighs. "Your father insisted."

Oscar presses her lips together. Despite being Commander of the Royal Guards, her father still didn't trust her to do anything on her own.

The horses suddenly seem nervous, hesitating as they approach a bend in the road. Oscar sits up straighter and urges her horse onward. Andre follows closely. "What is it?" He asks.

"I'm not sure…" Oscar replies. "Ah, over there." She points to the side of the road where a luxurious carriage lays overturned in the ditch.

They dismount and approach the carriage cautiously.

"Was it an accident?" Andre looks around as Oscar gets closer. "The horses are gone."

Oscar lets out a small gasp. "I don't think it was an accident." She says.

Andre joins Oscar beside the carriage and makes an unpleasant sound in his throat when he sees what she has found. Two men, presumably the drivers of the carriage, lay brutally murdered in the dirt. Oscar goes to look inside the carriage. It's empty, but there are signs of a struggle. Oscar finds a scrap of torn cloth that looks like it came from a woman's dress and a trail of blood leading from the carriage into the surrounding trees.

Oscar draws her sword. "Stay alert, Andre." She says. "The assailants might still be close by. Keep watch while I take a look around."

"Right." Andre looks nervous, but does as he's told.

Oscar slowly moves into the trees, following the trail of blood. She doesn't need to go far before she sees someone laying on their back on the ground. It's a girl around the same age as Oscar. She is richly dressed, but the once opulent gown is soaked with blood. Oscar quickly sheaths her sword and kneels beside the girl. She appears to be dead, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted.

"What kind of monsters did this…" Oscar gently brushes the girl's cheek with her fingertips.

A small sigh escapes the girl's lips and she opens her eyes. Oscar draws her hand back in surprise.

"An angel." The girl whispers, her dim eyes resting reverently on Oscar. "You've come for me."

Oscar hastens to undo her jacket while shouting, "Andre! Andre, get help!" She lays her jacket over the girl who has slipped into unconsciousness again.

"What happened?" Andre comes running. He sees the injured girl on the ground, immediately understands, and rushes back to the horses.

"Quickly!" Oscar cries as Andre leaves, galloping toward Jarjayes Manor.

The entire day has passed since Oscar and Andre discovered the terribly wounded girl. With help, they had carefully moved her to the manor and fetched the family surgeon. Oscar, Andre, and Granny have all gathered in a guest room where the surgeon has just finished his work.

"How is she?"

The doctor turns to Oscar. His eyes are exhausted and grave. "Her wounds are grievous. It's a wonder she's still alive."

"Will she survive?" Oscar asks. She glances at the girl who, if it weren't for her pallor, could simply be sleeping.

"It's hard to say." The doctor begins to wash his bloodied hands in a basin on the dresser. "The knife wound to her chest missed her heart, but she has lost a considerable amount of blood. If she wakes up, she might have a chance." The doctor gathers his instruments. "I've done all I can. It's in God's hands now."

Oscar nods, "I understand. Thank you for your help, doctor."

The doctor bids them good night and takes his leave.

"Oh the poor girl…" Granny groans, tears glazing her eyes. "She's so young. Who would do such a thing?"

"We don't know, Granny." Andre says gently, putting an arm around her. "Come on, it's getting late. Let's get some rest."

"Yes…" Granny allows Andre to steer her towards the door.

"Are you coming, Oscar?" Andre asks.

"You go on. I'm going to stay for awhile."

Andre smiles at her and leaves with Granny. Oscar pulls a chair up beside the bed and sits down, studying the frail girl with her sapphire eyes. "You fought back, didn't you?" she says quietly. Bandages cover the girl's hands and forearms where the knife had struck her several times before finding it's final mark. She gently lays her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Keep fighting."

Morning sunshine pours cheerfully through the windows of the guest room, slowly reaching out to caress the injured girl's face. She opens her eyes, squinting against the growing light. She doesn't recognize the drapes of the bed canopy above her. She turns her head and sees Oscar seemingly asleep in the chair beside the bed, the sunlight setting her hair aglow like a golden halo.

"My angel." The girl sighs quietly.

Oscar opens her eyes and smiles softly. "I'm not an angel, but it is a miracle that you're alive." She had been awake for awhile, but hadn't dared open her eyes yet. Relief settles over her. The small, brave girl had survived the night.

"A-Alive." The girl gasps as pain shoots through her body. "Yes, I suppose I am." She smiles weakly. "Where am I?"

"Jarjayes Manor. We found you on the road to Paris. Your men… They…" Oscar wonders if it's too soon to tell her that her companions didn't make it.

"They're dead." The girl says flatly. "Yes, I know." She looks away.

"My name is Oscar Francois de Jarjayes, Commander of the Royal Guards." Oscar doesn't know what else to say.

The girl looks back at Oscar, her eyes large and clear. "Emilie." She says.

"Ah, that's my Mother's name."* Oscar smiles. "What is your family name?"

Emilie hesitates. "It doesn't matter. I'm nothing more than a commoner."

Oscar looks surprised. "But your dress… And that carriage?"

Emilie looks up at the bed canopy, studying the patten of the fabric. "Decoys." She finally replies. "My Madame's family had been threatened by a dangerous man who wished them harm. She and her family decided to flee the country to a distant relative's home rather than stay and risk their lives. I was sent as a decoy… I wasn't… I'm not supposed to be alive."

"What do you mean?" Oscar looks horrified. "You… You were sent to die in your Madame's place?"

"Yes, so her family would be safe." Emilie explains. "If the Count believes she is dead, he won't look for her."

"But to sacrifice your servants in such a way…" Oscar balls her hands into fists. "Disgraceful."

"No. You misunderstand… I volunteered. We all did." Emilie says firmly, looking at Oscar.

Oscar relaxes her hands and stares at Emilie.

"I couldn't sit idly by while my Madame's family was in danger. I would gladly lay down my life for the people I love." Emilie's voice wavers.

"Why didn't your Madame seek formal help? To uproot your entire family over the threats of one man… It just seems-" Oscar is interrupted by a quiet groan.

Emilie shuts her eyes as another wave of pain crashes over her. She winces then goes limp, slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Forgive me." Oscar says quietly. "Rest now. There will be more time for talk later."

Oscar reluctantly sets off for Versailles with Andre, leaving Emilie in the capable care of Granny and the other maids. Oscar and Andre agree not to speak of the girl to anyone at court until they know more about her.

* * *

_*Note: I named Emilie before I looked into this, but the real historical figure who Oscar's father is based on had a wife named Louise Marguerite Henriette Emilie Quetpee Laborde (phew! what name!). Oscar's mother isn't named in the anime or manga as far as I know, but I thought the coincidence was super cute so I went with it._

_Thank you for reading!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Emilie remains in and out of consciousness for several days. She begins to take meals when she is awake and the color and fullness return to her face. She grows stronger and stays awake longer with each passing day. She never speaks of the attack other than what she has already revealed, dodging Oscar's questions by changing the subject or saying she's too tired to carry a conversation. Oscar becomes increasingly frustrated by her behavior.

"You need to be more patient with her. She's been through a lot, after all." says Andre, not looking up from grooming Oscar's horse. Oscar has come to find him in the stables to complain once again about how unhelpful Emilie is being.

"I know that." Oscar snaps. "But the longer she continues to be stubborn, the less likely we will be to find her attacker. She won't even tell me his name. I know she knows what it is."

"What do you talk about with her?" Andre turns to Oscar.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you ever talk about anything other than the attack?"

"Well…" Oscar looks sheepish. "No. Not really."

Andre laughs. "You're too straight forward, Oscar. Emilie isn't the criminal here. You need to stop interrogating her."

Oscar opens her mouth and then closes it again. She hates it when Andre is right. "I'm just trying to help her…"

"Then why don't you try being her friend. It seems to me like she could really use one right now." Andre goes back to grooming leaving Oscar to mull over his words.

Oscar takes Andre's advice and abandons asking about the attack. She quickly discovers that Emilie is delightful to talk to. She is well educated and quick witted which only deepens Oscar's growing suspicion that she's not exactly who she says she is. Oscar tries not to press the matter. She's becoming quite fond of Emilie and finds it more and more difficult to say anything that might upset her.

One night, Oscar wakes up to the soft glow of a single dying candle at the other end of her room. She sits up wondering if she had forgotten to put it out when she had gone to bed. She sees it set on the small table next to her sofa which she is surprised to find occupied by Emilie.

Oscar leaves her bed and walks over to Emilie's sleeping form. "Emilie." She says quietly.

Emilie opens her eyes and looks up at Oscar. Her expression is a mixture of surprise and embarrassment.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Oscar asks. "You shouldn't be walking around. Your wounds…"

"I-I'm sorry. I had a nightmare…" Emilie begins to sit up, but does so a little too quickly. She gasps and clutches her chest.

Oscar reaches out to steady Emilie, touching her arms. "Ah, you're freezing!" She says, her concern mounting. Emilie's skin feels like ice. Oscar gently gathers Emilie up into her arms. "Here, let me take you back to your room."

"No!" Emilie cries, grasping the front of Oscar's shirt. "Please… Please let me stay. I…" She struggles with her words and a look of shame crosses her face. "I'm afraid. I don't want to be alone…"

Oscar smiles slightly. "Very well." She lays Emilie down on her bed and carefully pulls the blankets over her. "Just for tonight."

"Thank you." Emilie says softly.

Oscar walks back over to the sofa and sits down. She leans over to blow out the candle.

"Oscar?" Emilie's voice is very quiet.

"Hm?"

"I don't mind if… I mean… You don't have to sleep on the sofa… If you… Well, we're both women after all." Emilie isn't usually so inarticulate.

Oscar stares at her from across the room. Emilie's face glows red in the dim light. Oscar starts to laugh. "Yes, I suppose we are."

Oscar blows out the candle and returns to the bed, slipping under the blankets beside Emilie. Moments later, Emilie is asleep. Oscar watches her for awhile before finally drifting off herself.

Early the next morning, Granny enters Emilie's room carrying a tray of breakfast for her. "Good morning!" She says brightly. She looks to the empty bed and gasps, the tray and its contents crashing loudly to the floor. She hurries back out into the corridor, nearly running into Andre.

"Woah, Granny! What's the matter?" Andre catches her before she stumbles into him.

"Emilie isn't in her bed!" Granny cries.

"What?!"

Within moments, the whole manor is clamoring in the search for Emilie. Oscar raises her head from her pillow groggily. "What on earth is that racket?"

"Mm?" Emilie mumbles beside her.

Andre suddenly bursts through the door, making both girls jump.

"Oscar! Emilie is missing!" He says loudly.

Oscar sits up in bed, a scandalized look on her face. "Andre! How dare you barge in here without knocking!"

"But… Emilie is-"

Emilie sits up next to Oscar, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Andre is so shocked by the sight that he backs out of the room slowly and shuts the door without saying anything.

Emilie and Oscar look at each other and Emilie starts to chuckle. Oscar looks surprised for a moment. This is the first time Emilie has laughed since they met. The sound is so genuine and pleasant that Oscar isn't sure if she wants to laugh or cry. She decides on the former and they both laugh until Emilie is holding her chest in pain and taking slow breaths in an attempt to calm down.

Time goes on and while Emilie's wounds begin to heal, her nightmares grow steadily worse. She refuses to speak about them, but Oscar knows she is reliving that horrible night before she found her. When they are particularly bad, Emilie sneaks into Oscar's room at night. It's gotten to the point where Oscar is more surprised if Emilie isn't asleep beside her when she wakes up in the morning than if she is.

Some nights, Emilie comes in right after the manor has settled and the two girls talk late into the night. They mostly talk about what Oscar did that day and the goings on and politics of the court. Emilie also has a keen interest in history and will talk in great lengths about her favorite eras.

"They say Rolf was so tall that he refused to ride the 'little Norwegian horses' and chose instead to walk everywhere. That's why he's sometimes referred to as-"

"Rolf the Walker. Yes, I know." Oscar laughs. "You've only told me this story about a hundred times."

Emilie's face flushes. "Oh, have I? I'm sorry! It was my father's favorite story. He used to tell it to me all the time when I was small. It's a tale from Normandy where I grew up."

"Normandy?" Oscar's interest is piqued. Emilie never talks about herself no matter how much Oscar prods.

Emilie's smile disappears. "Yes. By the sea."

"My family has a villa there. It's a beautiful place." Says Oscar, trying not to sound too eager.

"It is." Emilie twists the skirt of her nightgown in her hands.

"What was your father like?" Oscar dares to ask.

Emilie is quiet for awhile. "He was a kind and gentle man with a sharp mind and a love of history." She says wistfully.

"Sounds like someone I know." Oscar chuckles. Emilie swats her playfully. "What was his occupation?"

"He was a swordsmith."

"A swordsmith!" Oscar is really interested now. "Was he well-known? Maybe my father knew him!"

Emilie suddenly looks incredibly uncomfortable. "I'm… I'm going to go back to my room now." She starts to get up, but Oscar catches her hand.

"Emilie."

Emilie looks at Oscar, her eyes glistening.

"You can trust me." Oscar says gently.

"I'm sorry." Emilie pulls her hand from Oscar's and runs from the room, choking back her tears.

Oscar doesn't go after her, ashamed that she upset her friend so much. She decides that she will apologize in the morning. Hours later, Oscar feels someone small and warm carefully climb into her bed beside her. She smiles slightly, but keeps her eyes closed. She is relieved that Emilie seems to have already forgiven her.

* * *

_I really like this chapter. I hope you like it, too! Thank you so much for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

Emilie is a bit more reserved in her conversations with Oscar from that night on. She still smiles and laughs and carries on with her stories, but Oscar can tell she is guarding her heart even more carefully than before. Oscar tells Andre what she found out, but without a surname it proves to not be enough information for them to reveal anything more. Oscar plans to ask her father if he knew any swordsmiths from Normandy, but hasn't found a chance yet.

"Maybe we should give it a rest." Andre suggests one morning as he and Oscar ride towards Versailles. "Emilie seems like she wants to forget and move on with her life. Perhaps it's time we try to move on as well."

"No, Andre." Oscar's tone is deadly serious. "Someone tried to kill her. I don't care that she intended to die in her Madame's place. I won't stop until the person responsible is brought to justice."

"Even if we did find out who her attacker was… Would we be able to do anything?" Andre asks. "It's been so long now and we have no evidence. Digging up her past might do more harm than good at this point."

Oscar goes quiet. Andre has a valid argument. The carriage had been released by the authorities and the two men they found were long buried. Without any leads, there was nothing more they could do. All they had left was Emilie's word and she wasn't talking.

"I don't understand!" Oscar shouts, startling her horse who nearly throws her.

"Osacr!" Says Andre in surprise.

"Why won't she tell me who did this to her?" Oscar is shaking. "Her smiles and laughter… It's all an act! You don't hear her cry at night, Andre! She's in pain and I can't do anything to help her!"

Andre rides up beside Oscar and puts a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"I'm sorry." Oscar sighs. "She's my friend. I only want to help…"

"I know..." Andre says quietly. "Forget what I said. We'll keep trying."

"Thank you."

As spring begins to surrender to summer, Emilie's bandages finally come off for good. She starts to ask what she can do to help around the manor. Granny is reluctant to let her do anything at first, treating her as though she might break under the slightest bit of pressure.

"I really feel quite well." Says Emilie, twisting around and bending her arms to demonstrate.

Granny eyes the fresh scars that crisscross Emilie's arms and hands. "You're not in any pain? Not even a little?"

"Not even a little." Emilie grins. "Please let me help you with something… Anything! I feel so useless sitting idly in my room all day."

Granny hesitates a moment more then says, "I suppose you could fold some laundry…"

"Yes! Thank you!" Emilie claps her hands together, looking as though she might jump for joy.

Granny laughs. "I've never met someone so eager to do chores! Maybe some of your enthusiasm will rub off on my lazy grandson."

"Hey!" Andre snaps angrily as he walks by holding two swords. He's on his way outside to meet Oscar in the courtyard.

"See? He's off to play swords with Lady Oscar again instead of helping his poor old Grandma." Granny sniffs.

Andre stops and turns back to Granny. "Sword practice isn't playing!" He huffs before quickly rushing off again. He doesn't want to give Granny a chance to guilt him into doing something boring.

Emilie laughs as Granny mutters disapprovingly.

Granny guides Emilie to the laundry room and shows her what to do.

"You can fold this pile here and then I would like you to take a break. I don't want to overexert you."Says Granny.

"I'll be fine." Emilie says reassuringly. "Please don't worry."

Granny can't help giving her a worried look before leaving to check on the other maids. Emilie dives into her work. She sings to herself quietly at first and then a bit louder until her voice rings clearly. She lets her song envelop her so she doesn't have to think about anything else. It's a habit she's gotten into when she's alone. Anything to take her mind off the heaviness in her heart.

Halfway through the laundry pile, Emilie realizes that she's folding Oscar's clothes. She holds up one of Oscar's shirts to her body, comparing the size. Oscar is a bit taller than her, but they share a similar build. Emilie nods once, making up her mind, and hastens to finish the folding.

"Yah!"

Oscar's sword clashes against Andre's. Andre loses his grip and his sword flies out of his hand, turning over a few times before neatly sticking into the ground.

"You're not paying attention, Andre!" Scolds Oscar, though not unkindly.

"Yeah, yeah." Andre sighs and goes to retrieve his sword.

Emilie walks up and gently plucks Andre's sword from the ground. Andre stops and stares at her. She is dressed in a shirt, vest, and trousers very plainly belonging to Oscar. "May I join you?"

Oscar looks stunned for a moment and then begins to laugh.

Andre joins in, "Watch out, Oscar. This rose has a thorn."

Emilie ignores them and stands guard, her expression somewhat smug. She holds the sword and her body in a clearly instructed manner. Oscar and Andre immediately stop laughing.

"Oh ho! You have practiced swordplay before I see." Oscar looks delighted.

"My father was a swordsmith, remember?" Emilie smiles slightly.

"Yes, but you never told me that he trained up his adorable little daughter." Teases Oscar.

"He may have shown me a thing or two." Emilie holds her stance for a moment longer before making the first move. She's quick, but Oscar manages to block her.

The two girls exchange a few more blows and it becomes evident that Emilie is very skilled, though perhaps a bit out of practice. Oscar is used to having the advantage of being lighter and more agile than her opponents and finds herself blocking more than usual. She adjusts quickly, however, and begins to get the upper hand. Emilie doesn't falter and continues to fight with increasing ferocity. Her eyes are ablaze with a focused determination that Oscar has never seen in her gentle friend before.

"Emilie!" Granny's shrill voice calls out.

Oscar takes the moment of distraction to disarm Emilie. Emilie gasps and takes a step back.

Granny comes rushing from the manor, her face red with anger. "And to think I believed you were having a good influence on Lady Oscar!" She bustles right up to them and gestures wildly at Emilie. "When I said you should take a break after helping with the laundry, this is not what I had in mind!"

Emilie, Oscar, and Andre all start to laugh at once. Granny glares at them furiously.

"Lady Oscar! Emilie's wounds are barely healed! How could you let her do such a rough activity?!" Granny cries. "She needs to rest!"

"I'm all right, Granny." Emilie insists, smiling sweetly. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Hrm hum, it's okay, my dear." Granny stammers.

"I'll go with you now and rest as much as you'd like me to." Emilie says gently.

Granny shoots Oscar and Andre one last scolding look. "Come along then." She says to Emilie. Emilie obediently follows her back to the manor.

"Well, that was unexpected!" Laughs Andre as soon as Emilie and Granny are out of sight. "She's good."

"Yes, very good." The corners of Oscar's mouth twitch. "Better than you. You should ask her to show you a thing or two sometime." She says casually.

Andre punches Oscar's arm as she laughs at him.

Oscar and Andre sit on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard to take a breather before starting up their practice again. Oscar dips her hand in the cool water, watching it swirl around her fingers.

"I wonder what has gotten into her all of a sudden…" Oscar says quietly.

"Hm?" Andre looks at her. She has that serious look again. The one she gets when she's thinking about what happened to Emilie.

Oscar shakes her head and smiles unconvincingly. "It's nothing."

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

Andre walks up the front steps of the manor one evening, humming to himself. There's a heaviness in the air that tells him it's going to rain soon. It will be a welcome reprieve from the summer heat. As he approaches the front door, Oscar bursts out of it and attempts to rush past him.

"Oscar!" Andre catches her arm. "What's wrong?"

Oscar shakes Andre off. "Nothing. I'm going for a ride."

"I'll go with you." Andre offers cheerfully.

"No, I want to be alone." Oscar turns away and stiffly walks towards the stables, her hands clutched into fists.

Andre furrows his brow slightly and continues up the steps. He looks up and sees Emilie standing in the open doorway. Her face is flushed and she's breathing hard as if she had just run across the entire manor. He frowns at her.

Emilie looks frightened for a moment, but quickly composes herself. "I think I hear Granny calling me." She says as casually as possible and walks back into the manor.

Andre follows her. "Emilie, wait." He says firmly.

Emilie flinches and stops just before she begins to walk up the main staircase. She looks at Andre over her shoulder and there's a sadness in her eyes that pierces him in a way that makes him falter. If this is how she looks at Oscar, he can understand why she finds it so hard to be straight forward with her.

Andre shakes his head. "I'm only going to say this once so please listen carefully." He pauses, gathering up the nerve to speak his mind. "You're the only one who knows what really happened that night. I know it's painful and you have your reasons for keeping quiet, but you're hurting the people who care about you with your silence." He hesitates again, noticing tears beginning to form in Emilie's eyes. "You're hurting Oscar…"

"I'm not trying to." Emilie's voice comes out soft and wavering.

"I know that." Andre says gently. "But please consider telling her the truth. She can protect you. She's not the Commander of the Royal Guards for nothing."

Emilie swallows, trying hard not to cry. "Thank you, Andre." She says quietly and starts to walk up the stairs.

Andre doesn't stop her. He sighs and goes to shut the front door. Oscar and Emilie had been arguing for the last several days and he was tired of being caught up in the middle of it. Normally he didn't mind being Oscar's confidant, but he was bothered by how upset she was.

Oscar doesn't return to the manor until well after nightfall. It starts to rain just as she enters the stables. Andre is there waiting for her. "How was your ride?" He asks.

"It was fine." Oscar replies. She seems a bit calmer than before.

"You should talk to Emilie." Andre says carefully.

The two friends are quiet for a moment, listening to the rain patter on the roof of the stables.

"Well, good night then." Says Oscar. She leaves and hurries towards the manor.

"Good night, Oscar." Says Andre.

Oscar goes to her room and changes into her nightclothes. She falls back onto her bed and stares up at the canopy, thinking about her most recent argument with Emilie. She sighs and rolls onto her side wondering how everything had gone so wrong so suddenly. Up until a few days ago Emilie had been her usual self... Teasing Andre in the courtyard during sword practice, getting into tiffs with Granny over how many chores she was taking on, telling her story about Rolf the Walker for the one millionth time, and singing… She was always singing, her voice bright and sweet like a little bird. Now she walked around quietly as if in a daze, doing her best to avoid everyone.

Oscar closes her eyes. All she had done was ask Emilie if she wanted to attend an opera at Versailles. Considering the songs she liked to sing, Oscar thought it would be a welcome distraction. She had planned it all out very carefully with her mother. They decided they would introduce Emilie as a distant relative and be sure to hurry her away when it was over. When Emilie flat out refused before Oscar could even finish inviting her, that's when the arguing began. Emilie stopped coming to Oscar's room at night and whenever they spoke more than a few words to each other they would begin to fight about it again.

The person who hurt her must be at Versailles. That's the only reason Oscar can think of as to why Emilie is acting so strange.

A clap of thunder jolts Oscar awake. The candles are long burned out. She must have dozed off. She slides her hand across the sheets to where Emilie usually sleeps, but the bed is cold and empty. A flash of lightening brightens the room for a moment followed by the grumbling thunder. Oscar waits, sure that the storm will bring Emilie to her. The rain hits harder against the windows as the storm carries on, but Emilie doesn't come.

Oscar finally gets up and goes to Emilie's room. She knocks gently, but there's no reply.

"Emilie?" Oscar opens the door. "It's me. I'm coming in."

Oscar walks into the room and finds Emilie's bed empty. Panic rises sharply in Oscar's chest. She's about to leave when something outside the window catches her eye. She looks down and sees someone moving around in the backyard. She presses her hands against the glass and looks harder. The sky lights up and reveals Emilie going through her paces with a sword in the rain.

Oscar rushes from the room, her bare feet carrying her as fast as they can. She runs out the back door of the manor shouting, "Emilie! What are you doing?"

Emilie turns around, she's wearing the blouse and trousers that Oscar had gifted her to wear during sword practices. She is completely soaked. "I-I'm practicing." Emilie shivers, her teeth chattering.

"In the middle of the night? In the rain?" Oscar marches over to Emilie and grabs her shoulders, roughly shaking her once. "What are you thinking?"

Before Emilie can reply, Oscar embraces her, holding her so tight that she can barely breathe. "Oscar…" The sword slips from her fingers and clatters to the ground. She raises her arms hesitantly, her hands shaking, and gently wraps them around Oscar.

Lightening streaks across the sky and Emilie holds onto Oscar harder until the thunder subsides.

"Please tell me what's going on." Oscar pleads softly.

"I can't..." Emilie closes her eyes. Her hands fall from Oscar's back and she goes limp.

"Emilie!" Oscar gasps. She gathers Emilie up into her arms and presses her forehead against hers. It's burning hot. "You have a fever... You foolish girl."

Emilie wakes up in her own bed the next morning with Oscar asleep beside her. She sits up carefully and gazes at the glimmering windows. The early morning sun is lighting up the raindrops clinging to the panes like tiny diamonds. She looks back at Oscar and absentmindedly reaches out to gently brush a curl of golden hair from Oscar's cheek.

Oscar opens her eyes and Emilie pulls her hand back, blushing slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Oscar asks, sitting up and pressing the back of her hand against Emilie's forehead.

"Stupid." Emilie avoids Oscar's eyes.

Oscar lowers her hand and smiles. "Your fever is gone. Thank goodness. You had me worried for awhile."

"I'm sorry." Emilie fiddles with a loose thread on the blanket.

"What were you doing last night?" Oscar asks.

Emilie's face gets pinker. "I don't know. I've been having trouble sleeping and I thought if I practiced for awhile it would make me tired."

"In a thunderstorm?"

"It wasn't raining that hard when I went out…"

Oscar chuckles and lays back, tucking her arms behind her head. "I haven't been sleeping much either." She pauses, looking up at Emilie. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Emilie smiles. "I really am sorry."

"So am I." Says Oscar. "I shouldn't have pushed you so hard to go to that opera."

Emilie glances at Oscar. "You were just trying to do something nice for me. I really wanted to say yes… But-"

"He's there at Versailles. Your attacker." Oscar says confidently.

Emilie hesitates and then nods.

"But you're not going to tell me his name, are you?" Oscar sighs.

Emilie shakes her head.

Oscar starts to get up, but doesn't make it past sitting on the edge of the bed. She sways slightly.

"What's the matter?" Emilie asks in surprise.

"Just a little dizzy." Oscar says, touching her temple.

Emilie crawls up behind Oscar on the bed and reaches around to put her palm on Oscar's forehead. "You have a fever now."

"Of course!" Oscar laughs.

* * *

_Sorry not sorry for the "I got a fever from standing in the rain" cliche. Hehe! It turned out to be a cute scenario. Each nice review I get makes me smile for a whole day. Thank you so much for that! See you next time._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the hiatus! I changed my mind about some things and spent some time planning future chapters. I made some minor edits to the dialog in Chapters 1 and 2 if you want to go back and reread them. Sorry about that! It shouldn't happen again._

* * *

Oscar leaves for Versailles with Andre despite Emilie and Granny's protests. Even Andre tries to convince her to stay at the manor, but she insists that she's fine. A little fever isn't going to keep her from her duties. Oscar notices that Andre is keeping a particularly close eye on her, much to her annoyance. She's about to tell him off while they are patrolling the gardens when they overhear a gaggle of noblewomen talking in hushed tones.

"I heard a rumor that Madame d'Harcourt was murdered."

Normally Oscar doesn't care to listen in on such things, but murder isn't usually the topic of the petty gossip at Versailles. She signals to Andre to stop and they stand out of sight to listen.

"Murdered?"

"Oh, how frightening!"

"Indeed! Her family was being tormented by a mad Count who forced them to flee the country. She, her husband, and their nanny with their infant son each took separate carriages. When they met at the rendezvous place, hers didn't arrive. They never found any trace of her, but the rumor goes that the Count captured her and killed her."

"How cruel… Her poor family."

"Madame d'Harcourt you say… I don't recall meeting her. Did she ever attend court?"

"Not often, but I remember she sang for us once. She was so young and sweet with a voice like a little song bird."

Oscar's eyes widen. She turns and walks off swiftly without saying anything.

"Oscar, wait!" Andre scrambles to keep up with her. "You don't think they were talking about-"

"I'm not feeling very well, after all." Interrupts Oscar. "Tell Captain Girodelle to take over for today."

"But-"

Oscar shoots Andre a fearsome look and he clamps his mouth shut.

The noblewomen continue their walk through the garden and see Oscar leaving in a hurry. They congregate around Andre before he can escape.

"What's the matter with Lady Oscar? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes." Says Andre. "It's just some boring palace business. Nothing to worry about." He turns to go after Oscar, but the ladies call out to him. He stops and tries to make his mouth look like more like a smile than a grimace.

"Oh Andre! We heard that the Jarjayes have a guest at the manor."

"Lady Oscar's distant cousin, isn't she? She was suppose to attend the opera the other night."

"Madame de Jarjayes said she fell ill. Is she feeling better?"

"Uh…" Andre backs away from them slowly. He thought Oscar and her mother had kept this quiet, but it didn't surprise him that these chattering pigeons got hold of this news.

"When can we meet her?"

"Andre!" Oscar shouts from the steps leading up to the palace. "What are you doing? Let's go."

Relief washes over Andre. "Sorry, ladies. Another time." He gives the noblewomen a small, polite bow before rushing off to join Oscar.

Oscar heads to the stables while Andre finds Captain Girodelle to tell him that they are leaving early. By the time he arrives at the stables, Oscar is already gone. "You can be so foolish sometimes, Oscar." He mutters, saddling up and riding out of Versailles as fast as he can.

A million thoughts race through Oscar's mind as she rides at full speed back towards Jarjayes manor. This rumor had to be true. Everything fit into place too neatly for it not to be. Even the name d'Harcourt… That was a well known Norman surname. She was determined to get to the bottom of this once and for all. How Emilie could stand to be apart from her young family for even a moment longer was something Oscar couldn't even fathom. No wonder she cried so much when she thought no one could hear her.

Before Oscar can reach the manor, the fever she was trying so hard to ignore finally overcomes her. She slows her horse to a stop and crumples forward, too faint to continue. She curses quietly.

"Oscar!" Andre appears and rides up beside her.

"Andre…"

"You should have waited for me." Andre reprimands her gently. He reaches out to take the reigns from her. "Here, let me lead you."

By the time they reach the manor, Oscar seems to have collected herself. Andre insists on helping her down from her horse anyway, but she pulls away as soon as her feet touch the ground.

"What happened?" Granny cries as she rushes across the courtyard. She had seen them coming and dropped everything to run out to meet them.

"Her fever is worse." Andre's concern is evident.

"I'm fine." Says Oscar. "Where's Emilie?"

"That can wait, Oscar." Says Andre.

"Lady Oscar." Corrects Granny, slapping Andre's arm.

Oscar ignores them and starts to walk towards the manor. Granny hurries after her, leaving Andre with the horses. Emilie appears in the doorway as they start to climb the front steps.

"Is everything all right?" Emilie asks.

"There you are, Emilie. I need to talk to you." Oscar doesn't mean for her voice to come out so stern and regrets the look of fear that flickers across Emilie's face.

"You need to be in bed!" Granny says shrilly.

Oscar is almost to the top of the steps when she stumbles. Emilie reaches out and steadies her before she falls. "You still have a fever? Granny is right. We can talk after you get some rest." Emilie's smiles, but she seems nervous.

Oscar's serious expression softens. "Yes." She surrenders and lets Emilie and Granny escort her to her room. She changes and Granny tucks her neatly into her bed. She fights to stay awake while Emilie fetches some water.

"I told you to stay at the manor today." Says Granny fretfully. "I will send for the doctor."

"Don't bother the doctor, Nanna." Oscar says quietly. "I only need to rest awhile. Don't worry."

Granny doesn't look convinced. "I'm sending for the doctor." She leaves as Emilie returns with a saucer filled with water and a cloth draped over her arm.

"Emilie, there's something I need to-"

"Later." Emilie says firmly as she sits on the edge of Oscar's bed, balancing the saucer in her lap. She dips the cloth in the cool water and gently presses it to Oscar's forehead.

Oscar sighs and closes her eyes. A moment later she is asleep, unable to deny her condition any longer.

Andre goes looking for Emilie after he gets the horses settled. He's about to go up to check Oscar's room when he hears her softly singing. He follows the sound to the kitchen where she is preparing tea. He casually leans against the door frame and watches her, trying to decide if he should say anything.

Emilie turns and sees him. "Oh! Andre! You startled me." She laughs. "I'm making tea for when Oscar wakes up."

Andre smiles. "She'll like that."

Emilie continues to busily arrange a tea tray, humming quietly.

"Oscar and I heard an interesting rumor at court today." Says Andre finally. He can't help himself.

"Oh?" Emilie doesn't look up.

"A noblewoman was murdered… Madame d'Harcourt?"

Emilie stiffens and drops the teacup she was about to place on the tray. It breaks as it hits the floor, sending porcelain shards everywhere.

"That's terrible…" Emilie bends down to pick up the pieces of the shattered cup. "What became of her family?" She asks carefully.

"They didn't say…" Andre walks over and bends down to help.

"Oh." Emilie's hands are shaking so badly she can barely hold the delicate shards.

"What is your real name, Emilie?" Andre asks seriously.

"W-What do you mean?" Emilie looks at him, unable to conceal the panic on her face.

"There's no way that you're a servant. Granny told me that you had to be shown how to draw water and kindle a fire. Not to mention that I've heard you playing the piano in Oscar's room and you dance in the foyer when you think no one is watching." Andre explains. "You're a noble, aren't you? You're Madame d'Harcourt."

Emilie stands up and places the broken cup on the table. Her silence only convinces Andre further that he accusation is correct.

"There's more." Andre ventures, straightening up and adding his cup shards to Emilie's on the table. "Word has gotten out that we have a guest. I doubt we'll be able to keep you a secret for much longer."

Emilie makes a move for the door and Andre grabs her arm. "The Jarjayes will keep you safe. Oscar will be sure of that. You just need to tell her-"

"You don't understand." Emilie wrenches her arm away from Andre and runs from the kitchen.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! See you next time._


	6. Chapter 6

Oscar wakes up just before dawn the next day. She vaguely recalls the doctor visiting her and giving her something foul tasting to drink. She gets up and pours herself a glass of water from the pitcher on her dresser. She sits in the chair beside the window when Granny quietly lets herself into her room.

"Oh! I'm sorry to intrude. I came in to check on you." Granny smiles.

"That's all right, Nanna." Oscar smiles back. "I'm feeling much better."

"Thank goodness." Sighs Granny. "The doctor said you would be fine, but I was worried."

Oscar chuckles. "Thank you for looking after me."

"Of course." Says Granny. "Can I get you anything? Tea perhaps?"

"Yes, some tea would be fine."

Granny nods and turns to leave.

"Could you ask Emilie to bring it to me?" Oscar asks, rolling the glass of water in her hands thoughtfully.

"Certainly." Granny leaves the room and shuts the door.

Oscar watches the sky brighten while she waits for Emilie. She makes up her mind that she's going to be blunt with her and not fall for the sad eyes she gives her whenever she brings up the night of the attack. If she really is Madame d'Harcourt, she will forgive her once her assailant is apprehended and she's reunited with her family.

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in." Oscar straightens up in her chair.

Granny comes through the door holding a folded piece of paper. She looks as if she might cry.

Oscar stands up. "What's wrong?"

"Emilie isn't in her room. I found this on her bed." Granny hands her the piece of paper. It says 'Oscar' on it in small, neat handwriting.

Oscar unfolds the paper and reads,

_Thank you for your kindness._  
_Please don't look for me._

_I'm sorry._

_~ Emilie_

Oscar drops the note and immediately starts to get dressed.

"What is it? What does it say?" Granny asks frantically, bending down and fumbling with the note. She looks at it and gasps.

"Tell Andre to ready the horses." Oscar orders Granny.

"Y-Yes, right away." Granny stammers and hurries from the room.

A short time later, Oscar arrives in the courtyard where Andre is holding the horses. "Oscar! Is it true? Emilie ran away?"

Oscar marches up to Andre and grabs the front of his jacket with both hands. "What did you say to her?"

"I… I mentioned the rumor..." Says Andre, not meeting Oscar's fierce eyes. "And that word has gotten out that we have a guest at the manor."

Oscar releases him. "What?"

"That's what the ladies were asking me about when they surrounded me yesterday." Andre adjusts his collar back into place. "They found out about your plan to bring Emilie to the opera."

Oscar sighs. "No wonder she ran. It's clear she doesn't want anyone to know she's here."

"I'm sorry." Andre says quietly.

Oscar mounts her horse. "Are any of the horses missing?"

"No."

"Good, that means she's on foot." Oscar's horse paces under her as she tries to decide which direction to go. "She couldn't have gotten far."

"Should we split up?" Andre offers, climbing into his horse.

Oscar considers this for a moment, but then shakes her head. "I don't think she would go to Versailles."

"Paris, then?"

"Paris."

Oscar rides a little ahead of Andre. She's still upset with him. If only he had waited and let her speak to Emilie. Maybe then she'd still be safe back at the manor. As they near the bend in the road where they rescued Emilie, Oscar slows her horse. She comes to a halt and realizes her hands are shaking. She grips the reins tighter to steady them. Emilie had taken nothing but the clothes she wore during sword practice. When Oscar had gone to inspect Emilie's room before leaving, she found the purse of wages Granny had arranged for her to receive and the knife she herself had gifted to her. Where was she going with no money or protection? She didn't even think to take a horse. Though Oscar didn't know if she knew how to ride one.

Andre stops next to her and looks around. "Oscar."

Oscar starts, shaken from her thoughts, and looks at Andre.

"There." He says softly, pointing to the ground at the edge of the road. There is a pair of fresh foot prints in the soft earth leading into the trees.

Oscar dismounts and hands her reins to Andre. "Wait here." She says to him and follows the trail into the woods. She soon sees Emilie sitting against the base of a tree close to where she had been attacked. Her face is buried in her arms and she is humming her favorite tune very quietly.

Oscar almost laughs, she is so relieved. "There you are, my little bird." She says gently.

Emilie lifts her head from her arms, her tearful eyes wide. "Oscar…"

"Thank goodness you're safe." Oscar smiles, offering her hand to Emilie. "Let's go home."

Emilie looks away, her eyes lingering on the place where she had been left to die. "You should have just left me…"

Oscar furrows her brow. "What are you talking about?"

Fresh tears start to slide down Emilie's cheeks. "If he finds out I'm still alive…"

"If who finds out?" Oscar kneels down and places her hands on Emilie's shoulders. "Emilie, please."

Emilie buries her face in her arms again.

Oscar squeezes Emilie's shoulders. "If you can't tell me your attacker's name, could you at least tell me yours?"

Emilie is silent for a long moment before she finally turns her head to one side. "My name," she whispers so quietly that Oscar has to lean in close to hear her, "is Linette Emilie Marguerite d'Harcourt."

Oscar stands up looking a bit astonished. "So you are the murdered noblewoman…"

"Yes." Emilie sighs.

"The ladies at court said that a Count was tormenting your family." Oscar continues carefully.

"Yes."

"They said you tried to flee the country in separate carriages from your husband and…" Oscar pauses. She still can't believe that Emilie is a mother. It's not unusual for a girl her age, but it still surprised her. "And your baby."

"Yes, that's true."

"Why didn't you get the authorities involved? Surely they could have protected you and your family. Why did you take such a drastic measure?" Oscar starts to talk faster, unable to hold back her questions any longer.

"You don't understand, Oscar."

Oscar frowns and reaches down to grab one of Emilie's wrists.

"What are you doing?" Cries Emilie in surprise as Oscar pulls her to her feet. She tries to free her arm, but Oscar won't let her go.

Oscar raises her other hand. Emilie flinches and shuts her eyes, half expecting Oscar to strike her. Instead, she feels a cool, dry hand gingerly touch her cheek. Emilie opens her eyes.

"Help me understand… Tell me what happened." Oscar says softly.

Emilie's resolve to keep quiet starts to crumble under Oscar's pleading gaze. "He… He was in our manor."

Oscar moves both of her hands to Emilie's and holds them reassuringly. She doesn't dare speak in fear that Emilie will regain her composure and go silent again.

"He killed our butler and our dogs while we slept so they couldn't warn us. He would have slain us all that very night if the baby hadn't started crying. My husband only just managed to fight him off, getting wounded in the attempt." Emilie can no longer contain herself and the words continue to tumble from her mouth. "There wasn't time to get the authorities involved. We didn't know where he went or when he would be back. For the sake of the life of our son we fled. It wasn't a decision we made lightly.

"We were hiding in Paris when he found us again. I don't know how… It was as if the devil had bound him to me. He swore that as long as I lived, he would hunt me… And that everyone I love would die." Emilie trembles. "That's when I came up with the plan to escape the country. I didn't tell my husband that I intended to lure the Count away. If he had known he would have never agreed to take separate carriages. Maybe I was being rash, but at the time I thought that if I let the Count have me, my family would be safe." She sways as she chokes back a sob. "Oh, God…" She covers her mouth with one hand and starts to sink towards the ground.

"Emilie…" Oscar pulls Emilie up into her arms, holding her tightly so she won't fall. "Why would anyone want to harm you? What could you have possibly done to this man to inspire such violence?"

Emilie shudders against Oscar's chest.

"Don't be afraid." Oscar tucks her hand under Emilie's chin and lifts her face so she can look into her eyes. "We'll find your family and no one will ever hurt you again. I promise."

Emilie shakes her head slightly. "I'm not afraid of being hurt. I'm afraid… I'm afraid that you…"

Oscar looks at her, waiting for her to continue.

Emilie lowers her eyes and presses her lips together.

Oscar has more questions than ever, but she knows the look on Emilie's face all too well. The conversation is over. She sighs. "Andre is waiting for us." She takes Emilie's hand and starts to lead her back to the road.

Emilie hesitates and pulls her hand away.

Oscar turns around, trying not to look impatient. "Nothing you say will keep me from taking you back to the manor with me." She says with authority.

Emilie looks a bit taken aback. She swallows and then slowly takes Oscar's hand again.

Oscar smiles at her and they walk back to the road where Andre is waiting with the horses.

"Emilie!" Andre brightens as the two girls approach him. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to upset you."

"It's not your fault, Andre." Emilie says quietly.

Andre looks confused, "What-" He sees Oscar give him a sharp look and shake her head at him from behind Emilie's back. "Oh ah, well… I'm glad you're all right. We were all so worried about you."

Oscar helps Emilie up onto her horse and seats herself behind her. "Have you ridden before?"

Emilie nods.

"All right, hold on then." Says Oscar. She kicks her horse into a gallop and Andre follows close behind.

When they arrive back at the manor, Emilie runs up to her room and shuts the door. Oscar is about to go after her when Granny stops her on the stairs.

"You found her, thank God." Granny lets out a sigh of relief. "Is she well?"

"Well enough, I suppose." Says Oscar.

The front door opens. Oscar and Granny both turn to see Andre standing in the doorway looking a little bewildered.

"What is it?" Asks Oscar.

"A man just arrived in a carriage at the gate. Lord de la Roche." Andre announces breathlessly. "He claims to be Emilie's uncle."

* * *

_I'm finally satisfied with this chapter. Phew! I hope you like it! See you next time._


	7. Chapter 7

"He asked for her by name?" Oscar looks dumbfounded.

"Yes." Says Andre.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing, he told me who he was and asked me to call for you."

Oscar straightens her jacket and walks back down the stairs. "Very well. Go open the gate for him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asks Andre.

"No, but I think it would be unwise to turn him away… He's very popular with the ladies at court." Oscar explains. "If they hear we were impolite to him, we will never hear the end of it. Go let him in."

Andre hesitates, then goes back outside.

Oscar looks up at Granny who is still standing on the stairs. "Make sure Emilie stays in her room. Please don't say a word to her about Lord de la Roche until I've had a chance to sort out what he wants. She's been through enough for one morning."

"Yes, my lady." Says Granny. She hurries up the stairs.

Oscar walks out into the courtyard where Lord de la Roche is stepping down from his carriage. He's an older man, but very handsome with sharp features and a slender physique. He is a frequent topic of the gossip at Versailles which is how Oscar had come to hear about him. She knew that this wife had died in childbirth and his teenage son, whom he had lovingly raised alone, had recently passed away. His sad tale of loss and suffering in addition to his beauty made the ladies fawn over him.

"Ah, Commander de Jarjayes." Roche says politely. "I am relieved to see you looking as fine and fit as ever. I had heard you were unwell."

"Thank you, Lord de la Roche." Says Oscar. "It was only a minor ailment. What brings to you Jarjayes manor?"

"Always to the point. I admire that about you." Roche flashes a charming smile.

Oscar looks at him cooly.

Roche drops the pleasantries and gets on with it. "There is a rumor that a girl is staying with you who fits the description of my missing niece. Her carriage was attacked on the road to Paris some months back. She's feared dead, but no body was ever found." He explains. "I had heard that this girl is your distant cousin, but if there's any chance she is my niece I would very much like to see her."

"I'm sorry." Oscar shakes her head. "I'm afraid it's only a rumor."

"I see." Roche says quietly. "It was too much to hope…"

"What is her name?" Asks Oscar. "I would like to help if I can."

"Linette d'Harcourt." Replies Roche without missing a beat. "However, she prefers to be called Emilie."

Oscar keeps her expression steady. "I will see if I can influence further investigation into your niece's disappearance."

Roche bows his head. "Thank you, Commander. You are truly kind."

As soon as Roche's carriage is out of sight, Oscar immediately goes up to Emilie's room. She hesitates at the door, overhearing Granny's shrill voice.

"I knew it!" Granny cries. "To think I had you doing chores all this time!"

"I really don't mind, Granny." Emilie's voice sounds calm and even.

"A lady of your status shouldn't be doing laundry." Sniffs Granny disapprovingly.

"It's the least I could do." Says Emilie. "I owe my life to the Jarjayes."

Granny mutters something Oscar can't quite make out.

"I'm sorry." Emilie says quietly.

Oscar finally knocks.

"Come in." Says Emilie.

Oscar opens the door. Emilie is sitting in a chair wearing a fine dress and Granny is standing behind her, artfully arranging her hair. Emilie blushes slightly and looks away as Oscar gazes at her.

"If only I could get Lady Oscar to let me dress her properly..." Says Granny wistfully.

Oscar makes a face. Emilie chuckles as Granny puts the last pin in her hair.

"There." Granny steps back to admire her work. "You look beautiful enough to be presented at Versailles if I do say so myself."

Emilie lowers her eyes. "Thank you, Granny."

"I would like to speak with Emilie alone if you don't mind." Says Oscar.

Granny looks at her and frowns slightly. "Yes, of course." She pats Emilie's shoulder in a motherly way before leaving the room.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Asks Emilie, smoothing the skirts of the glimmering dress. "Granny said she made it for you. She will have to take up the hem a bit."

"Yes." Says Oscar in a tone that makes it clear she's not really listening.

"It's a shame no one will get to see it."

"Emilie…"

Emilie looks up.

"Do you know of a Lord de la Roche?" Asks Oscar abruptly.

Emilie's eyes widen, but her calm demeanor doesn't change. "Yes, he is my uncle. Why?"

Oscar looks surprised. "He left just a moment ago..."

"He was here?" Emilie stands up suddenly, the dress swirls around her like a blooming flower. "What did he want?"

"He was looking for you." Says Oscar, studying Emilie's face carefully. "I sent him away. I was worried he might be lying to get close to you."

Emilie slowly sinks back into the chair and clasps her hands in her lap. "No, he wasn't lying."

Oscar relaxes slightly. "I was concerned that he might have been the one who hurt you."

Emilie looks at her hands and shakes her head.

"Would you like me to call him back? He might have word of your family."

"Yes," says Emilie quietly, looking as if she might cry.

"What is it?" Oscar's concern begins to rise again.

Emilie reaches up and wipes her eyes gently. "Everything is happening all at once. I'm just a bit shocked." She gives Oscar a weak smile. "And very tired."

Oscar softens, "Forgive me. I almost forgot you haven't slept properly in over a day. Please, get some rest."

Oscar reluctantly leaves to report to Versailles. She gives Granny explicit instructions to keep close watch over Emilie in her absence. She can't help but worry that Emilie might disappear again given the opportunity. While at the palace, Oscar asks Andre to extend an invitation to Lord de la Roche to return to Jarjayes manor to further discuss the disappearance of his niece.

Roche arrives back at the manor the following evening. Granny shows him into the parlor where Oscar is waiting for him. She offers him a glass of brandy which he accepts gratefully.

"It humbles me greatly that you have taken such interest in my unfortunate case." Lore de la Roche says somberly, swirling the glass of brandy in his hands. "It has been a trying time for my family."

"It turns out I have a strong lead as to the whereabouts of your niece." Oscar smiles slightly. She lifts her eyes to the doorway where Emilie has just appeared looking nervous and beautiful in the gown she modeled the day before. Granny had hastened to alter the fit so it now draped perfectly around Emilie's slight frame.

Roche follows Oscar's gaze and turns in his chair towards the doorway. His face goes pale. "Emilie."

Emilie curtseys slightly. "Uncle."

Roche sets his glass on the table as he rises slowly without taking his eyes off Emilie. "You're alive. All this time… You were alive." He approaches her almost timidly as if she might vanish if he makes any sudden movements.

"You must forgive the Commander for the deception. She was only trying to protect me." Says Emilie quickly. Her voice a little higher than usual.

"It's already forgotten." Roche says quietly. "Given the circumstances under which you disappeared, I would have been cautious as well." He takes Emilie's hand and raises it to his mouth, brushing his lips across her knuckles. "My dear niece…"

Emilie shivers which doesn't go unnoticed by Oscar who is watching them carefully.

"H-Has there been any word from my husband?" Emilie stammers as Roche straightens up.

"He and your son arrived safely in Calais." Says Roche evenly. "They left for London not long ago."

Emilie sways slightly, clasping her hands together to keep them from trembling.

"I can take you to them." Roche offers. "We can leave tonight if you wish."

Emilie glances at Oscar and then nods once.

"It does seem a bit strange..." Says Andre a short time later.

"Yes, I think so, too. But what can we do? Tie her down?" Says Oscar. "She's made up her mind."

Oscar offered to escort Lord de la Roche's carriage at least as far as Paris and had gone to fetch Andre and the horses from the stables. She paces fretfully as Andre finishes saddling the horses.

"Emilie was completely impassive. She didn't smile or cry… She just stood there." Oscar explains.

"That's not completely unlike her, though." Andre points out. "She tends to withdraw when she's overwhelmed."

"Or frightened." Says Oscar. "We'd best be on our guard."

Andre frowns. "Yes."

* * *

_I'm still slowly, but surely working on this story! I promise to see it to the end even if it takes awhile. Thank you for reading! See you next time._


	8. Chapter 8

"This is far enough." Lord de la Roche's voice calls out from the carriage. The driver stops the horses and Oscar and Andre come to a halt as well. They are just outside of Paris after a very quiet and uneventful evening of travel.

Oscar leans towards the carriage. "We don't mind making sure you reach your accommodations safely." She says earnestly.

"That won't be necessary." Roche looks up at Oscar from the carriage window. "I can assure you that Emilie will be safe with me. It's getting late and it will be long after nightfall by the time you return to your manor. I don't wish to keep you any longer."

"It's really no trouble." Oscar looks past Roche at Emilie who hasn't said a single word since she finished packing her few belongings and climbed into the carriage with her uncle.

Roche smiles and waves at Oscar dismissively. "Your kindness will not be forgotten." He turns to Emilie. "It's time to say good-bye, Emilie."

Emilie reaches her hand out of the carriage window. Oscar takes Emilie's hand and grasps it tightly.

"Thank you, Commander de Jarjayes." Emilie says softly, not meeting Oscar's eyes. "Good-bye."

"Emilie…"

"Ride on." Says Roche.

The carriage lurches forward and Oscar loses her grip on Emilie's hand. She resists the urge to kick her horse into a gallop after her and watches as the carriage enters the city. Andre moves his horse beside Oscar's and places a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Perhaps we were wrong." Says Andre slowly.

Oscar taps her horse into a trot towards Paris.

"Where are you going?" Andre starts after her.

"I'm not satisfied." Says Oscar in a serious tone.

"You still suspect Lord de la Roche?" Andre asks hastily.

"Yes." Says Oscar. "There's something unsettling about that man and the way Emilie acts around him. Until I see her safely back with her family, I won't be satisfied."

Oscar and Andre trail the carriage carefully so as not to be seen. It takes several twists and turns before finally heading back out of Paris and into the countryside.

"I knew it." Growls Oscar quietly. "Where is he taking her? This isn't the road to Calais."

Andre shifts nervously in his saddle. "Unless they intend to ride though the night, the only place to rest along this route is an abandoned manor used by brigands."

Oscar frowns.

Sure enough, the carriage pulls into the courtyard of the decrepit old manor. Oscar and Andre secure their horses nearby and approach stealthily on foot. They find a place to conceal themselves behind a portion of collapsed wall. They watch as Roche climbs out of the carriage, roughly pulling Emilie out by the arm behind him. She loses her balance and falls to the ground. Andre has to throw out his arm in front of Oscar to keep her from giving away their position.

"Get up!" Barks Roche.

Emilie collects herself and rises to her feet, gently brushing the dirt from her skirts in a dignified and almost defiant way. Roche grabs her arm and starts towards the manor. She stumbles in her attempt to keep up with his long gait and he jerks her arm painfully to keep her from falling again. She winces, but makes no sound.

"Sir?" The carriage driver calls out after them uncertainly.

Roche turns back impatiently. "Tell the men to stay out tonight. Drinks are on me." He rummages in his jacket with his free hand and tosses a plump purse to the carriage driver.

"Oh ho ho! Yessir!" The carriage driver winks at Roche, grinning toothily. He whips the horses into a gallop and they rumble back out onto the road.

Oscar and Andre duck out of sight as the carriage rushes by them. When they look up again, Roche and Emilie are disappearing through the manor's crumbling front door.

"Andre, I want you to ride back to Paris and alert the authorities." Oscar whispers.

"What? No!" Andre blurts out.

"Keep your voice down." Hisses Oscar. "It will be easier to apprehend Lord de la Roche with their support."

"But what about you?" Andre asks in a much quieter voice. "How do I know you're not going to rush in there and do something foolish?"

Oscar glares at him. "Go."

Andre leaves reluctantly, glancing back at Oscar before setting off in a run towards where they hid the horses.

Inside the manor, Lord de la Roche lights a rusty lantern on a table by the door and escorts Emilie up a sagging staircase to a dingy room on the second floor. He pushes her forcibly onto a moth-eaten sofa and goes to the window to check the courtyard. The glass panes are broken and missing, letting the cool night air waft into the dimly lit room. Emilie rubs her arms with her hands in an attempt to keep from trembling.

Roche turns back to Emilie and starts to slowly clap his hands. "Bravo." He chuckles. "Bravo."

Emilie glowers up at Roche. "Where is my family?"

"I had expected you might fight back when my men attacked your carriage, but when they returned wounded and empty-handed, I must admit I was surprised." Says Roche, ignoring Emilie's question. "I was furious when they told me what they had done to you. I had given them explicit instructions to take you alive."

A vision of that terrible night flashes in Emilie's memory and she shivers despite herself.

"I went to collect you, but your body had already been moved." Roche continues. "I thought you were lost to me, but your location was betrayed when the rumors started at Versailles. I was quite pleased to hear you had survived my mens' blunder."

"How did you know about Calais? Where is my family?" Emilie demands, trying to keep her voice steady.

"My dear girl, I have eyes and ears all over Paris." Roche says in a condescending tone. "Your plan to flee to Calais and later to London was known to me long before you ever set it into action."

Emilie looks at Roche incredulously.

"Your attempt to deceive me with multiple carriages was admirable, but pointless." Roche twists his mouth into a cruel smile. "I suppose you thought if my men killed you, I would have spared your family."

"What have you do to them?" Emilie chokes, unable to keep the fear out of her voice any longer.

Roche leans in close to Emilie and whispers, "While my men distracted you, I followed your husband to Calais. Then, after your son arrived, I slit their throats."

Tears start to well up in Emilie's eyes. "No."

"Now you can truly understand my pain." Roche growls.

"No. You wouldn't…" Emilie sobs once before burying her face in her hands.

"I won't stop there." Roche goes to the window again and looks down into the courtyard. "That pretty commander of yours is a problem. I fear I will need to take care of her as well."

Emilie looks up, her eyes wide.

"Oh, yes. I will keep my promise." Says Roche. "Your feelings for her are painfully obvious despite your charade of indifference. God will be glad that I sent such a lovely angel to be with Him."

Emilie stands abruptly and rushes to the window. Even in the dark she can see a gleam of blonde hair moving carefully through the courtyard.

"Oscar!" Emilie shouts.

Oscar looks up, grabbing the hilt of her sword.

"Don't come up here! It's a tra-mmmph!" Emilie continues frantically before Roche lays a strong hand over her mouth and pulls her away from the window. Oscar immediately draws her sword and rushes towards the manor.

Roche holds Emilie tight to his chest and reaches for his belt with his free arm. He withdraws a pistol, cocks the hammer, then aims it toward the open doorway. He pays no attention Emilie as she claws at his hand over her mouth and pummels him with her small fists. He waits and holds the pistol uncannily steady even with all of Emilie's struggling.

The stairs groan and the sound of Oscar's cautious footsteps come closer, slowing as she approaches the room.

Emilie attempts to bite Roche's hand, but his grip is too tight over her mouth. She then remembers the knife Oscar had given her that she had carefully concealed in the folds of her dress. In her panic, she had forgotten it. She fumbles around until her hand finds the smooth hilt. In one swift motion, she plunges the knife into Roche's leg. Roche releases her with a loud curse. In the same moment, the pistol fires followed by the soft sound of a body hitting the floor and the clatter of a sword.

"OSCAR!" Emilie screams.

* * *

_I figured I should post a chapter on Bastille Day... *cry* I rewrote this many times, but I think it's okay now! I'll try not to take as long with the next chapter considering the cliffhanger. Hehe! Thank you for reading! See you next time.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

"Oscar!" Emilie scrambles towards Oscar who is laying on the floor in the doorway.

Oscar groans and slowly lifts her hand to her temple. She starts to sit up as Emilie falls to her knees beside her. "Oh Oscar! Let me see!" Emilie gently pulls Oscar's hand away to reveal a superficial gash on the side of her head. The bullet had only grazed her. Emilie throws her arms around Oscar and sobs, "Thank God you're all right!"

Oscar blinks in bewilderment. "Emilie…"

"You." Roche seethes.

Emilie turns around as Roche limps towards them, holding the bloodied knife in one hand and drawing his sword with the other. Emilie frantically gathers up Oscar's sword and swiftly gets to her feet. She takes a defensive stance between Oscar and her uncle, her eyes more angry than afraid.

Roche pauses. "What do you intend to do? Kill me like you did my son?"

Emilie's face pales. "Don't…"

"Don't?" Roche lets out a rough laugh and looks down at Oscar. "Ah, I see. She doesn't know."

"What is he saying, Emilie?" Oscar asks hastily.

"Tell her." Roche demands firmly.

Emilie presses her lips together.

"Tell her!" Yells Roche, making Emilie flinch.

Emilie mutters something softly.

"Louder!"

"His son… My dear cousin… Is dead because of me." Says Emilie, without looking at Oscar.

"How does it feel to know you saved the life of a murderer?" Roche asks Oscar in a mocking tone. "Though I suppose I should thank you. I wanted her alive so I could cause her the same anguish she has caused me."

Oscar looks stunned and then confused. She moves to get to her feet.

"Stay where you are!" Roars Roche, pointing his sword at Oscar.

Emilie instinctively parries, her sword meeting Roche's with a loud clang.

Roche stares at Emilie for a long moment before his face twists with fury. He descends upon her with a ferocious series of slashes with both his sword and the knife. It's clear he is the better swordsman from his first move, but his wounded leg slows him down just enough for Emilie to keep pace with him. She artfully blocks him again and again which only intensifies his madness. She moves away from Oscar, leading Roche with her, desperately trying not to trip over her skirts.

"He was all I had left!" Roche cries out as he clashes blades with Emilie once again. "You took him from me!"

"It was an accident!" Emilie manages to blurt out. "We've been through this!"

"The authorities sided with you because you're a woman!" Roche's sword collides with Emilie's and they stand with their swords pressed together, Roche pushing so hard that Emilie begins to buckle under him. "I will never believe my son could have been so careless!" Roche pushes Emilie away and she almost falls. She just barely manages to stay upright. "He worshiped you and you wanted him gone."

"I loved my cousin!" Emilie is crying now, her tears pouring down her cheeks in torrents, but her voice is clear and unwavering. "He was my best friend! I will forever regret my role in his death, but I didn't murder him!"

Emilie makes her first offensive move since the fight started. She lashes out and disarms Roche of the knife which spins away across the floor. They exchange a few more jarring blows before Emilie manages to strike Roche's wrist with her blade, making him drop his sword.

"But you!" Emilie raises her sword, preparing to slash her uncle across the chest. "You murdered my family!"

"STOP!" Oscar shouts.

Emilie hesitates and Roche takes the opportunity to punch her in the stomach. She gasps and falls to her knees, dropping her sword and doubling over. Roche makes a move for the door, but Oscar is blocking his escape, standing in the doorway with her own pistol at the ready. She aims it steadily between Roche's eyes.

"That's enough." Oscar says sternly.

"Oscar!" Andre's frantic voice drifts through the broken windows followed by the sound of many horses entering the courtyard.

"I'm here, Andre!" Oscar calls back. "It's over, Lord de la Roche. Get on your knees."

Roche slowly sinks to the floor. He no longer has any fight left in him to protest. Moments later, Andre and several officers appear to apprehend him.

As soon as Roche is in custody, Oscar rushes over to Emilie who is still sitting on the floor like a wilted flower. Oscar helps her to her feet. "Are you all right?" She asks gently, pulling Emilie's arm around her shoulders to keep her from falling.

Emilie begins to nod slowly, but then shakes her head. Fresh tears flood her eyes and she can't will herself to stand. Oscar steadies her and leads her outside where a carriage is waiting to take them back to Jarjayes manor.

"She hasn't eaten anything today?"

Several days have passed since Lord de la Roche's capture. Oscar and Granny stand outside Emilie's room.

Granny shakes her head solemnly. "No, nothing. I made this lemon cake she likes as a last effort, but she won't let me in." She looks down at the elegant china plate in her hands containing a generous slice of the delicious looking confection and a small silver fork. "I thought maybe you could convince her."

Oscar sighs and leans towards the door. "Emilie?" There is no answer. "Nanna made lemon cake. Would you like to have some with me?"

There is a long pause and then the latch of the door clicks. Oscar takes the cake from Granny and gently pushes the door open.

"I'll bring up more cake and some tea." Says Granny, smiling hopefully. She bustles off down the hall as Oscar shuts the door.

Oscar turns to see Emilie drifting towards one of two cushioned chairs by the window. She sinks into one without saying anything. She is still in her nightdress and her long hair is unkempt. The curtains are drawn and the room is quite dark despite the cheerful afternoon sunshine outside.

Oscar crosses the room and sits in the chair across from Emilie. Setting the cake on the small table between them. "Nanna said this is your favorite."

Emilie looks at the cake and then briefly at Oscar. She lowers her eyes and nods slightly. It's obvious she has been crying.

"You have to keep your strength up." Says Oscar softly. "You're expected to appear at Lord de la Roche's trial tomorrow. Without you, he is unlikely to be convicted of any wrong doing."

Emilie reaches for the cake and balances the plate on her lap. She picks up the fork and takes a very small bite. She covers her mouth with the back of her other hand and makes a small choking sound.

"What's wrong? Is it bad?" Oscar is taken aback. Granny's baking is usually quite good.

Emilie shakes her head, lowering her hand. "No. It's… Wonderful." She smiles weakly.

Oscar smiles back at her gently.

Emilie continues to eat the cake with a little more enthusiasm. She hasn't eaten a full meal since returning to the manor. This is also the first time she has allowed anyone into her room since that night or said more than a few words. Oscar has tried to be kind and give her space considering the unfathomable news of her family's passing. The death of her husband had since been confirmed, but her son's body had not yet been recovered.

"I'm sorry." Says Emilie, lowering her fork.

"What for?" Oscar asks, puzzled.

"For getting you involved in all of this." Says Emilie quietly, sounding ashamed. "You could have been killed…"

"I can't say it hasn't been an adventure being your friend." Oscar starts to chuckle, but stops when she Emilie's melancholy expression.

"Oscar…" Emilie looks away, leaving whatever it was she had intended to say unspoken.

The two friends sit in silence until Granny returns with tea and the entire remainder of the lemon cake.

Late that night, for the first time in what seems like ages, Oscar awakens to someone lifting the blankets and carefully sliding into the bed beside her. She rolls over and brushes Emilie's cheek with her hand. "Hello, little bird."

Emilie shivers. "Hello."

"Can't sleep?" Oscar asks gently.

"No. I've been thinking about my uncle… And my cousin." Emilie's voice is hardly louder than a whisper.

Oscar holds her breath. She has desperately wanted to ask Emilie about what happened between her and Lord de la Roche, but hadn't dared.

"It was in the summer. We were practicing swords on the beach like we had done thousands of times before." Emilie begins, closing her eyes. "He slipped in the sand and my sword hit the inside of his arm. It was such a little cut. We laughed about it… But then… The bleeding wouldn't stop. There was so much blood... By the time we got back to the manor he could barely stand. The surgeon came, but it was too late."

Oscar stays quiet, unsure of what to say.

"My uncle pressed charges believing that I had done it on purpose. That I was disturbed by my cousin's affection for me and he was getting in the way of my courtship with my future husband. The judge dismissed the case after I explained what had happened and my uncle lost his mind, swearing he would get his revenge." Emilie sighs. "He disappeared after that. I got married and tried to move on. After my son was born, he returned… And that's when this current nightmare began."

"Oh, Emilie…" Says Oscar quietly.

"I cut my cousin on the arm by accident and he died. I was stabbed in the chest and here I live and breathe. How is that fair?" Says Emilie angrily. "And now my darling husband and baby son are gone as well… All of them gone forever… Because of me."

"It wasn't your fault." Oscar states firmly. "None of this was your fault."

Emilie shudders, stifling a sob.

Oscar moves closer to Emilie and wraps her arms around her. "It's not your fault…"

* * *

_This chapter is far from perfect, but I feel bad for leaving you hanging for so long! If I decide to make any edits, I'll try to let you know. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I believe the next chapter will be the last. Thank you so much for reading! See you next time._


	10. Chapter 10

Emilie sits quietly in a carriage from Jarjayes manor, slowly twisting and untwisting a handkerchief Oscar had given to her before her uncle's trial. The white linen is stained now. Soaked through with tears and smudged with the rouge Granny had dabbed gently on Emilie's cheeks that morning. The trial had gone as expected. Emilie's testimony along with statements from both Oscar and Andre were quite enough to convict her uncle. He would hang for his crimes.

Emilie twists the handkerchief up tightly again and the delicate embroidery begins to fray. Her eyes are dry. There's nothing left. She has nothing left. Her last living relative is going to die and she will be all alone. She knows how odd this thought is. Just a few days ago she was prepared to lay her uncle open with a sword herself. But having had some time to reflect, she only feels sorry for him. He had succeeded in his mission to make her understand how he felt. Angry. Empty. Alone…

"Emilie."

Emilie starts and drops the handkerchief into her lap. Andre looks in at her through the carriage window. "Oh, Andre. You startled me." She forces a weak smile.

"I'm sorry." Andre returns her smile awkwardly. "Are you ready to go back to the manor?" He asks softly.

"Yes," says Emilie. "Where's Oscar?"

"She has some palace business to attend to. She'll be home in a few days."

"She didn't mention that to me." Emilie wilts slightly.

"If it makes you feel any better, she didn't say much to me either. A messenger from the palace was waiting for her after the trial. All I know is that it's very urgent." Andre explains gently.

"Oh…" Emilie sighs.

"Now, now." says Andre. "She'll be back before you know it. I'll keep you company until then."

Emilie looks up at Andre who is grinning goofily at her. She chokes back a small laugh.

"It will be all right." Andre says hopefully. He disappears from the window and climbs up into the driver's seat above. He gathers the reins and clicks to the horses.

As the carriage moves forward, Emilie picks up the handkerchief and holds it out the window. She watches it float in the breeze for a few moments before letting it go.

The days without Oscar are agonizing for Emilie despite Andre's best efforts to cheer her up. The nights are even worse. Her nightmares are filled with thick ropes and splintered wood. Then a ghastly vision of her uncle with his neck at an odd angle shuffles towards her, his arms groping blindly for her throat. "How could you?" He rasps. "How could you?"

Emilie awakes in a cold sweat and rushes to Oscar's room only to find it empty. She throws herself down on the bed and sobs into the pillows until she's too exhausted to care anymore. She then lays awake, staring blankly at the window as the sky lightens outside. Just before daybreak, she finally falls asleep.

Emilie awakes with a start. She had been dreaming about her husband and son. It was such a gentle and pleasant dream. A welcome, if sad, reprieve from the nightmares that plagued her. She could see their faces so clearly. They were picnicking on the hill behind their home by the sea. Her son was toddling. His first steps. They were laughing. The sun was so bright it made everything look soft and warm around the edges. Emilie closes her eyes. Someone knocks.

"Emilie?" Andre's voice drifts through the door. "Are you in there?"

Emilie doesn't answer, trying desperately to hold on to the sweetness of the dream that is now quickly slipping away her.

"Oscar is back."

Emilie opens her eyes again and pushes herself up. "Oscar." Her angel. Her only remaining reason to keep breathing. She gets up quickly and opens the door, looking past Andre eagerly.

Andre laughs. "She's not here! She's in the courtyard. She's waiting for you."

Emilie smiles sheepishly. "Oh." She starts into the hall in only her nightgown when Granny spots her from the top of the staircase. In her arms is a simple, but lovely blue dress.

"Oh no you don't!" Granny shouts, bustling towards them at top speed. "You're not going outside like that!"

Andre barely manages to step out of the way as Granny pushes past him.

"But-" Emilie starts to protest, but Granny is upon her and ushers her back into Oscar's room and slams the door.

"I'm glad I caught you!" Granny quickly helps Emilie into the dress. "I know you're excited that Lady Oscar is home, but for goodness sake!" She starts to fuss with Emilie's hair, but Emilie is starting towards the door again.

"Granny. Thank you. I'm sorry!" Emilie says breathlessly. She rushes back into the hall. Andre is gone, but no matter.

"Emilie! Your shoes!" Granny calls after her.

Emilie doesn't hear her. She hurries down the stairs and opens front door of the manor, her bare feet slipping slightly on the polished floor of the foyer. She sees a carriage and Oscar standing with her back to her, her golden hair shining in the bright, morning sunlight. "Oscar! I missed-"

Oscar turns and Emilie's heart leaps into her throat. She stops, frozen to the spot. Afraid to breathe in fear she will wake up again and the perfect vision of her son wrapped gently in Oscar's arms will disappear forever.

Emilie sinks to the ground as Oscar walks towards her. "I had a hunch." She says quietly, handling the fair haired child to his mother. "Your uncle didn't kill your son. He wanted him to replace his own. It took some time to find out where he was hiding him. I didn't want to tell you in case I was wrong."

Trembling, Emilie envelops her sweet boy in her arms. He looks bewildered for a moment, then clings to her with his small hands. "Maman."

"Henri." Emilie chokes and holds her baby so tightly that he begins to cry. It's the sweetest sound she has ever heard in all her life. She relaxes and holds him out so she can look at him, gently wiping the tears from his soft cheeks with one hand. "Sorry, mon cœur. I'm sorry." He's grown. He looks like his father. The smile that spreads across Emilie's face is so bright that the sun would be envious.

FIN

* * *

_My dear sweet readers! I'm so sorry I disappeared. I became pregnant when I was writing this and my darling son was born before I could finish. He just turned 6 months old. Gosh! I was thinking about poor Emilie tonight and felt inspired to finish her story so she could be reunited with her own sweet boy. This chapter is really short and very rough, but I hope it will satisfy you. I like to imagine that Emilie goes back to Normandy and remains friends with Oscar until the very end. They write letters to each other and Oscar visits with her when she goes to her family's villa. Eventually, Emilie meets Rosalie and they become good friends, too. Maybe someday I will write an epilogue, but for now I will mark this story as complete. I hope you enjoyed my first fan-fiction! I had so much fun writing it. Until next time… Aideu._


End file.
